the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Rohan
Rohan is an old and respected faction on the server, and has a fairly central location for interaction with other regions. It has had its share of tough times, but appears to be on the rise, with the King, his Captain and Marshalls working together more than ever to bring in new players and create forts and cities to protect and house their people. Kings of Rohan 1st king: '''SpeedySC '''2nd king: '''mewarmy Government Rohan is ruled by a king. Current king: Mewarmy In addition to the king, Rohan has a number of other Players who has responsibilities: * King: mewarmy * Captain: Eomer_ * 1st. Marshal: Elizaer * 2nd. Marshal: Sindre123456 * Ambassador: ThrewineD In addition to Formal government the title Lord is appointed to someone by the king and a Lord is in charge of ruling over a recognised city. Ranks & Titles There is Ranks and Titles for Rohirrims. Titles comes also with great responsibility. There is also different military groups you can join. if you wanna join Rohan, READ THESE: https://www.dropbox.com/s/mqoot0xo9ekh50l/Screenshot%202015-04-26%2020.15.12.png?dl=0 Territories * Rohan * Rohan woodlands * Mouths of the Entwash, self-governing region, and it's governor is Kingopai1 Players * mewarmy - King of Rohan * Eomer_ - Captain of the Riddermark (Lord of Whitefall) * Elizaer - 1st Marshall of the Riddermark (Lord of Wynbaldor) * ThrewineD - Ambassador of Rohan (Lord of Denburg) * Sindre123456 - 2nd Marshall of the Riddermark (Lord of Wold) * Jamez45767 - Lord of Aldburg * mr_tinty - Lord of Framsburg * paultje95 - Lord of Fords of Isen * Henry3748 * Legoarmy505 * Minecraftlord572 * Minecraftdevil * Mushroll * CraftingGamesNL * Sentinel96 * Brenno420 * Xshark98 * connman1234d * T_king01 * Aredanim * Dcrch20 * Copper_the_dog * Icefrone * BAD_B01 * MrNohow * RichardLionheart * Loppe * mrxer * kierewietje13 * Webskee * Danladlegend * xazzey * 10minecraftman10 * Luktronic * Gamerald * _OAO_ Builds Denburg A small town north of Helm's Deep, situated in a small cleft of the White Mountains. Contains a few tombs. Mering Stream A city overlooking the river separating Rohan and Gondor, constructed by King mewarmy. It's more of a symbol of power and prosperity to Rohan as opposed to a fortress. Aldburg ''' Lord Jamez45767 of Rohan has built Aldburg with the help of his commr_tinty. It is a work in progress but becoming a huge city. It is a fortress city guarding the road inbetween Edoras and Mering Stream. Aldburg is on its rise as Aldburg is growing fairly quickly. Contains Council House of Rohan. Aldburg is one of the largest cities in Middle-earth, and is currently unsafe as outer city walls are not built. The Burning Ferret Inn The Burning Ferret Inn was constructed west of Aldburg, Rohan. It serves as an outpost for good players, and to gain entry you must be whitelisted by its owner, ThrewineD. It costs 4 Mithril nuggets or 5 gold blocks per night. 50 gold coins would also suffice. Whitefall A fort blossoming into a full city overseen by Eomer_, it was sadly lost to chunk corruption. However, all necessary items have been refunded and there is going to be reconstruction. Whitefall is located 1000 blocks north from Edoras. Road from Edoras to Whitefall has now been builded! However, the bridge across the river is still missing. Wynbaldor A large fortress in western Rohan near the river Isen, guarding the lands most likely to be plagued by Uruk-hai and Dunlendings. Currently only the gatehouse wall is complete with a few huts and a hall inside. Server history The day after the server opened, a traveler known as ThrewineD set out to Edoras and settled the nearby watchtower. He disappeared, soon to return. Not long after the world of Middle Earth became populated, a young warrior by the name of SpeedySC came forth and became one of the first of many Rohirrim. He traveled directly to the lands of the Riders and began work on a small fortress to call his home. Whilst the server was small, there was not much foot traffic in the lands of Rohan so he was very busy with other players. He claimed the area known as Helm's Deep. He started to build a decent sized fortress at the edge of the White Mountains that bordered the plains of Rohan. It was fairly decent until the events of violence with Dunland and the Uruk-hai had plagued their land. Shortly after SpeedySC took residence an adventurer by the name of Elizaer joined and headed straight for Rohan declaring how he would usurp the king. Eventually, though, he gave up this game and quickly rose to the rank of Guardian of Northern Rohan and began work on Wynbaldor. After temporarily disappearance he returned to see Rohan had gained the services of Stereiod (Eomer_), who became Guardian of Southern Rohan, b_boymasterman (Arantoer_II), and mewarmy. Soon after SpeedySC announced that he was giving up kingship and a poll was created to discover the new king in which mewarmy won with Elizaer in second. Mewarmy established Elizaer as the 1st Marshall of Rohan, leader of the elite Sons of Eorl, Eomer_ as captain. Elizaer continued work on Wynbaldor and Eomer_ began work on Whitefall. Joining Rohan... Start by earning 100 alignment with Rohan by killing Uruk-hai, Dunlendings, Mordor or by doing quests with the Rohirrim. It is advised to become an esquire of Rohan, by serving 1 of the Lords, marshals or the king himself, until they see it fit for you to be a Rider of Rohan. Knowing how to breed horses is a must, as an esquire you will learn this. Hunting Uruk-Hai is also important, we want strong rohirrim who can tackle Uruk-Hai with ease. A man of Rohan! Short history of Rohan, description of the Rohirrim, what is a rider of Rohan? A Rider of Rohan is an accomplished cavalry man although we do have a fair number of footsoldiers descending from Helm Hammerhand, these men are images of dwarves in Rohan's ranks. As a man of Rohan, you have the right to live in a fortress of Rohan, as long as the Owner has a place for you. You also should report any incidents with a hostile faction. You will not speak lowly of Rohan's friends and allies or you could be fined for treason. Sons of Eorl The leader of this military group is Marshall Elizaer. This group is to be the elite of the elites of Rohan. To become soldier of this military group, all Rohirrims will be tested by Captain who will test the basic combat skills. If player is suitable for Sons of Eorl, then player must register to Elizaer before becoming soldier of this military group. Elizaer will test the combat and archery skill of the trainee and the trainee must also be squire to Elizaer for a time. The soldier in these ranks is expected to be polite and attack players only when necessary or if there is a war.